Quick connect couplings are well known in the art, such as include first and second engageable members (these also including such as other known male and female or ball and socket members). Quick connect assemblies function to quickly and efficiently engage together the opposing end members and their associated structures, such further typically including male and female extending cables, electrical wires or the like.
A known problem associated with such quick connectors is the requirement for utilizing additional clips or fasteners for retaining together the male/female portions, this adding to both the cost and complexity of the connector assembly. Examples of known quick release assemblies include such as the quick-release socket adapter set forth in Hsieh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,414, the ball-and-socket joint connection of Muders, U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,209 and the plug-in coupling of Dembowsky, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,604.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,927,036, to Reasoner, further describes a quick connect assembly having a female terminal exhibiting an interior passage communicating with a connecting end. The passage is defined by inwardly facing surfaces associated with a plurality of linearly extending and peripherally arrayed beams, the passage exhibiting an enlarged profile an inwardly recessed distance from the connecting end. A male terminal includes a projecting portion generally matching the enlarged profile. The male terminal is inserted into the female terminal, causing the beams to outwardly deflect, following which the beams inwardly retract concurrent with the projecting portion seating within the inner profile. A linearly displaceable and sleeve shaped covering cap is spring supported upon the male terminal and displaceable between a first anti-biased position permitting outward deflection of the beams and a second biased position seating over projecting ends of the beams to prevent inadvertent disengagement of the terminals.